24 godziny
by kasssumi
Summary: 24 opowiadania niepowiązane ze sobą fabularnie. Smutne, wesołe, łagodne, erotyczne...
1. Pierwsza w nocy

Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry lądował w Mungu po kolejnej aurorskiej akcji, to Ron był tym, który widział go jako pierwszy z tego prostego względu, że Ron był jego uzdrowicielem. Hermiona była temu przeciwna, bo żaden lekarz nie powinien leczyć swojej rodziny, ale dla Rona było to zbawieniem, bo zawsze pierwszy wiedział, jak poważne są rany przyjaciela.

Przed tym, zanim jeszcze ukończył naukę, to Ginny wiedziała wszystko najwcześniej. Miała ten przywilej jako narzeczona Harry'ego, co niezmiernie bolało Rona, ale nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Nikt nie wiedział o jego zazdrości, nawet Hermiona. Chociaż podejrzewał, że jako jego była dziewczyna, domyślała się czegoś.

W tym momencie Ron starał się wykryć, co jeszcze w ciele przyjaciela było złamane, urwane lub naciągnięte. Zespolił już Harry'emu złamane kości, jedną w nodze, drugą w obojczyku. Przekazał komuś innemu zadanie poinformowanie rodziny, „naprawiając" go.

— Znowu miałeś szczęście Potter — powiedział cicho do przyjaciela. Wiedział, że Harry jest nieprzytomny jeszcze, ale zaraz się obudzi. — Tylko dwie złamane kości i nic więcej. Jak ty to robisz, to mnie zadziwia.

Odszedł od jego łóżka, aby wpuścić Ginny siedzącą już na korytarzu. Tylko spojrzała na jego twarz, a kiedy nie wyczytała z niej śmiertelnego zagrożenia, poszła do łóżka Harry'ego. Ron zamknął za nimi drzwi i zaczął grzebać w kieszeni swojego kitla, idąc do swojego gabinetu i otwierając okno.

Była pierwsza w nocy, więc nie musiał się obawiać, że wejdzie tu ktoś, kto będzie zniesmaczony tym, że pali mugolskie papierosy w miejscu, gdzie przyjmuje pacjentów. Wiedział, że są one już jego nałogiem, ale miał to gdzieś. Papierosy go uspokajały.

Tak było zawsze; informacja, że przywieziono Aurora Pottera na oddział; informacja o stanie jego ciała; informacja o klątwach, jakie na niego były rzucane; a potem Ron zabierał się za leczenie. Został uzdrowicielem tylko dla niego. Wiedział jednak, że nigdy nie zostanie mu to tak wynagrodzone, jak by chciał.

Wyrzucił peta za okno i zamknął je, siadając przy biurku i sięgając po kartę Harry'ego, żeby dodać do niej kolejne urazy i leczenie. Usłyszał otwierane drzwi, ale nie podniósł głowy, żeby zobaczyć, kto wszedł. Zrobił to dopiero wtedy, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły.

— Hermiona? Co ty tu robisz?

— To ja przyprowadziłam Ginny — odpowiedziała dziewczyna, siadając naprzeciwko niego i przyglądając mu się w ciszy przez chwilę. — Dlaczego wciąż to robisz?

Ron podniósł na nią wzrok, przerywając pisanie.

— Jeśli tego nie wypełnię, nie dostanę wypłaty?

— Nie o to mi chodzi — fuknęła cicho Hermiona. — Ja _wiem_, Ron. I zastanawiam się, jak długo będziesz to ciągnąć, póki nie zapomnisz o nim i nie poszukasz kogoś innego.

Ron prychnął. Wiedział, że przed Hermioną za dużo się nie ukryje.

— Myślę, że to by strasznie ucieszyło Terry'ego — mruknął, wracając do karty. — Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym teraz?

— Ustalili datę ślubu.

Ron złamał pióro i wylał atrament na kartę Harry'ego. Przez chwilę siedział w bezruchu, po czym wstał i wyszedł z biura, z budynku, poza Londyn.

— Czyli naprawdę pora przejść dalej, co? — powiedział cicho do siebie, siedząc w pubie w Ottery St. Catchpole.


	2. Druga w nocy

— Ron.

Chrapnięcie.

— Ron.

Burknięcie.

— Ron!

— Mhm, mhm, potem. — I jeszcze bardziej zakopał się pod przykryciem.

Harry stał pośrodku pokoju, owinięty w koc i drżąc. Ale nie z zimna.

Na dworze szalała burza. I to taka dość duża. A na samej górze Nory, gdzie mieścił się pokój Rona, ta burza była głośniejsza niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Harry nie był z rodzaju tych, co się boją zjawisk pogodowych, ale wiedział, kiedy hałas przeszkadza mu w spaniu o drugiej nad ranem.

Przysiadł na łóżku Rona i podkulił nogi do piersi.

— Rooon. Obudź się.

Cisza.

— Ron, Ron.

Nic.

Harry westchnął i przesunął się dalej, aby usiąść okrakiem na biodrach Rona.

— Ron. Powiedziałem, że będziemy czekać, ale jeśli zaraz się obudzisz, to nie będziemy musieli.

Lekkie poruszenie. O, jakiś postęp.

— Jeśli wstaniesz, będziesz mógł mnie rozebrać.

Spod przykryć wydostała się ruda głowa, ale Ron nadal nie otwierał oczu. Harry zarumienił się i usiadł wygodniej, patrząc w bok, na ścianę.

— Będziesz mógł mnie dotknąć.

Zobaczył jedno otwarte niebieskie oko.

— Tak, poniżej pasa.

Zobaczył oba niebieskie oczy, gdy Ron patrzył na niego w zamyśleniu.

— Nogi czy coś więcej?

Harry jęknął. Czy Ron musi się targować?

— ...nogi?

Rudzielec wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar na nowo ułożyć się do snu.

— Nie, nie czekaj, czekaj — powiedział Harry, pochylając się i przytrzymując brzeg przykrycia Weasleya, żeby nie mógł się nim cały zakryć. Odchrząknął i rumieniec na jego policzkach się poszerzył. — Będziesz mógł dotknąć... moich... pośladków?

Ron nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— ...bioder?

To samo sceptyczne spojrzenie.

Harry zagryzł wargę i spojrzał na ucho Rona.

— W–wszystkiego — wyszeptał, rumieniąc się już całkowicie. Wiedział, że był absurdalny jeśli chodzi o te sprawy. Byli już razem prawie trzy miesiące. Jaki dwudziestodwulatek zachowuje się w ten sposób, jeśli w końcu ma możliwość bycia z facetem, którego chciał od siedmiu lat?

Ale Ronowi się ta odpowiedź spodobała, bo pociągnął Harry'ego z jego kocem pod swoje przykrycie i przytulił go do siebie. Harry'ego, nie koc.

— Mogę dotknąć wszystkiego?

Harry pokiwał szybko głową czując, jak jego serce wali w piersi od samego myślenia o tym, co właśnie podał na tacy Ronowi. Jednak kiedy chwila się dłużyła i żadna ręka go nigdzie nie dotykała, Harry podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Weasleya.

Ron miał na ustach leniwy uśmieszek.

— Teraz, kiedy mam twoją zgodę, zatrzymam sobie ją na jakąś sytuację, kiedy będę bardziej obudzony — oznajmił rudzielec i zamykając Harry'ego w swoich ramionach, wrócił do spania.

Przeklęty Weasley.


	3. Trzecia w nocy

Wiedziałem, że coś się stanie. Czułem to w piegach. Wszystkich moich trzech.

Ron cały dzień chodził jakby spięty, unikał towarzystwa i nie powiedział nikomu, skąd to sine oko, którego wczoraj jeszcze nie było i dlaczego nie chce go usunąć.

Ach, co było wczoraj? Wigilia moich urodzin. Co oznaczało mały wypad przed główną imprezą na drinka czy dwa. Podczas tego wyjścia Ron i Ginny rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, co nie było dziwne. Ja się cieszyłem, że mogłem spędzić czas z byłą dziewczyną bez zgrzytów. Wiedziałem, że Ginny nadal coś do mnie czuje. Coś dużego. Ale z mojej strony to już nie było to samo.

Umarłem. I coś mi zaskoczyło w głowie, że bardzo mało myśli poświęciłem jej przed tym faktem.

W pewnym momencie Weasleyowie się rozproszyli i nie widzieliśmy ich do końca wieczoru. Hanna wspominała coś o tym, że dwójka najmłodszych była bardzo wzburzona, kiedy wychodziła. Następnego dnia obudziłem się z lekkim kacem na kanapie naszego mieszkania. Tak, naszego. A dokładniej mojego, Rona, Neville'a, Deana i Seamusa.

Dean i Seamus poszli do pracy, Neville został pewnie w Dziurawym Kotle, a sądząc po zapachach dochodzących z kuchni, Ron gotował. Po całej tej wyprawie po horkruksy stwierdził, że lepiej być zawsze przygotowanym i nauczył się gotować. Teraz kiedy wchodziło się do kuchni, można było niemal pomylić Rona z Molly.

— Co na śniadanie? — zapytałem, ściągając przepoconą koszulkę z ciała. To był jedyny objaw mojego kaca: żadnego walenia w głowie, tylko to niesamowite poczucie gorąca.

Niemal rozdarłem tą koszulkę, kiedy Ron się odwrócił do mnie przodem. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. I usta.

— Co ci się stało?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

I na tym się skończyło jego mówienie przez cały dzień. I mam na myśli cały.

Ron nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem podczas moich urodzin, co rozwaliło całą imprezę od środka. Dzięki, Ron.

Już na długo przed północą nasze mieszkanie opustoszało. Neville odprowadził Hannę i został z nią, Dean i Seamus wycofali się z frontu. Ron siedział i patrzył na ogień w kominku wyglądając, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że impreza się skończyła. Nie miałem zamiaru tego barana uświadamiać. Zostawiłem go tam i ze złością poszedłem do swojego pokoju.

Trzy godziny po moich urodzinach nadal nie spałem, dlatego wiedziałem, że ktoś wchodzi do mojego pokoju. Na szczęście była pełnia, a okna nie zasłoniłem, więc od razu poznałem rudą czuprynę i sine oko. Usiadłem na łóżku i ciekawiłem się, co powie.

Powoli podszedł i gdy zobaczył, że nie śpię, spuścił wzrok i zarumienił się ze wstydu. Chyba do niego dotarło, co zrobił. Przysiadł się i wykręcał w palcach małą paczuszkę z kokardką. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że racja, nie dał mi prezentu. Nie to, żebym aż tak był łasy na prezenty, ale... uch.

— Przepraszam — powiedział ledwie słyszalnie.

— Masz za co.

— Wiem. Przepraszam.

Czekałem, aż coś powie dalej. Nie zamierzałem mu tego ułatwiać.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

— Ginny–mnie–wczoraj–uderzyła–bo–przyznałem–się–jej–że–jestem–w–tobie–zakochany.

Resztę oddechu wypuścił razem z najbardziej dołującym dźwiękiem, jaki słyszałem, po czym schował twarz w dłoniach.

— Przepraszam. Nie chciałem psuć ci urodzin czymś takim. — Kiedy podniósł głowę, jego twarz wyglądała normalnie. Nigdzie nie było dziwnego sińca. Ach, no tak, Ginny i jej konwencjonalne eksperymenty. — Przepraszam.

Wtedy do mnie dotarło, co powiedział. Zamrugałem oczami i spojrzałem na niego poważnie.

— Nie mówisz serio.

Zaśmiał się. Ale wcale nie wesoło.

— Dlaczego nie? Jesteś cudowny. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. — Odwrócił ode mnie głowę, patrząc w odległy kąt pokoju, gdzie było moje pranie. Chyba. — I pewnie powiedziałbym ci to nawet gdyby mnie do tego nie zmusiła. Tylko może później... wybrałbym jakąś lepszą porę. Kiedy byłbyś totalnie szczęśliwy i machnął na to ręką.

— Teraz jestem totalnie nieszczęśliwy i nie machnę na to ręką.

— Wiem. — Znowu pochylił głowę i zauważyłem, że jego ręce lekko drżą.

— Ron... Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Nigdy nie myślałem o tobie w ten sposób.

Owszem, byłem gejem. Ale to nie znaczy, że obczajam wszystkich facetów. I uderzyła mnie też jedna myśl.

— Ron... skąd wiesz?

— Co?

— Że jesteś we mnie zakochany? Bo ludziom podoba się Wybraniec. A ty jesteś na niego odporny.

— Bo mi podoba się Harry, a nie Wybraniec.

Westchnąłem we frustracji. No i co ja mam na to odpowiedzieć?

Ron nie był jakimś strasznie wielkim przystojniakiem. Do przystojnych nawet nie należał. Był... zwyczajny. Bardzo zwyczajny. Wszyscy zawsze się dziwili „co taki zwyczajny facet robi z takim przystojniakiem jak Harry Potter?", co było głupie, bo Harry Potter może i jest przystojny, ale Harry na pewno nie. W sensie, no, nie jestem przystojny... och, dobra. Jestem milszy dla oka niż Ron dla większości, ponieważ nie każdy umie docenić rude włosy i piegi.

Czy ja umiem?

Przyjrzałem mu się — jakbym nie znał jego wyglądu na pamięć, szczegółowo. Znowu westchnąłem.

— Ron, ja... pogadamy jutro, dobrze?

Ron spojrzał na mnie i pokiwał głową. Po chwili wahania pochylił się i pocałował mnie w usta, lekko ale długo. Po czym zwiał tak szybko, że aż się po nim kurzyło.

Och.

_Och_.

Dawno nie czułem nic takiego przy pocałunku.

Wygląda na to, że podjąłem decyzję... ale niech się Ron dręczy z tym do rana.


	4. Czwarta nad ranem

Owutemy się kończyły. Harry czekał na Rona na błoniach, bo jako Potter skończył praktyczne zaliczenie wcześniej niż Weasley. Kiedy w końcu jego przyjaciel wydostał się ze szkoły, wyglądał na padniętego tak, jak Harry się czuł.

— Gdzie Hermiona? — zapytał Ron, siadając obok i opierając się w połowie o pień drzewa, w połowie o ramię Harry'ego.

— Poszła gdzieś z Neville'em.

— Z Neville'em? — Ron odwrócił głowę tak, żeby widzieć żuchwę przyjaciela, a potem podniósł głowę. — Przed chwilą mijałem Neville'a i Hannę.

Obaj spojrzeli po sobie i zerwali się na nogi, biegnąc na poszukiwania Hermiony.

Której, oczywiście, nie znaleźli, bo dziewczyna najwidoczniej zabrała ze sobą Mapę Huncwotów. Chcieli na nią poczekać, ale zaplątali się w aktywność na jednym z łóżek w dormitorium — chyba było to łóżko Deana — więc gdy po jakimś czasie zeszli do pokoju wspólnego, Hermiona już tam była. Co całej trójce od razu rzuciło się w oczy?

Wszyscy wyglądali, jakby właśnie wyszli z łóżka. I to zajmowanego z kimś.

Ron uniósł brwi, Harry przyglądał się Hermionie, a ona tylko lekko się uśmiechnęła i zaprowadziła ich z powrotem do ich dormitorium.

Tam się dowiedzieli wszystkich ślizgońskich plotek. Aż trzech; to, że Draco umawiał się z Ginny, Blaise z Terrym Bootem, a Hermiona z Dafne.

Dafne Greengrass.

Ron niemal podskoczył z radości, kiedy usłyszał o Terrym, bo to znaczy, że Krukon przestanie się na niego gapić, a Harry przestanie być o niego zazdrosny.

Harry miał nadzieję, że euforia jego przyjaciela z powodu Terry'ego zaćmi informację o jego siostrze.

Hermiona prychnęła pod nosem coś i wyszła, najwyraźniej obrażona, że nikt nie zareagował na wieści o jej związku.

Później, Hermiono, twoi chłopcy potrzebują czasu, żeby wszystko ogarnąć...

I owszem. O czwartej nad ranem, gdzie prawie świtało, Hedwiga budziła wszystkie dziewczyny w dormitorium Hermiony, bo chłopacy chcieli z nią porozmawiać.


	5. Piąta nad ranem

Praca aurorów nigdy nie była łatwa, ale niektóre sytuacje jeszcze bardziej ją utrudniały.

Jak kombinowanie z czasem. Z tego nigdy nie wychodziło nic dobrego. A połączenie czasu i zaklęć — u, lepiej o tym nawet nie myśleć.

Dlatego teraz i Harry'ego, i Rona bolała głowa. Jeszcze przed chwilą oboje byli niedaleko Doliny Godryka, a teraz... cóż, byli w tym samym miejscu. Ale!

Harry był w tym samym miejscu, a młodzi Gellert Grindelwald i Albus Dumbledore przyglądali mu się ostrożnie i mieli na niego skierowane różdżki.

Ron był w tym samym miejscu i rozglądał się, a gdy zauważył znajomą czuprynę, poszedł w jej kierunku.

— Harry! Harry, myślałem, że cię załatwił. Gdzie jest... och. Och. OCH.

Pierwsze „och" było przez to, że Harry nie siedział sam.

Drugie „och" powiedział, gdy zobaczył, że to nie Harry siedzi i patrzy na niego głupio, ale ktoś bardzo do Harry'ego podobny. Bardzo–bardzo.

Trzecie „och" wydusił, gdy poznał drugą osobę — młody Syriusz Black również patrzył na niego dziwnie i najwyraźniej Harry'ego tutaj nie ma.

— O kutwa — podsumował w końcu Ron.

Tak. Kombinowanie z czasem jest bardzo złym pomysłem.

* * *

— Ojej. Profesor... znaczy, Albus... znaczy, panie Dumbledore... och.

Harry był w kropce. Uniósł obie ręce tak, żeby je widzieli i nie mieli zamiaru go przekląć.

— Profesor?

— Och, tak — Harry zwrócił się do byłego dyrektora, chociaż bardziej bał się Grindelwalda. — Został pan dyrektorem Hogwartu.

Były dwie rzeczy, które uderzyły Harry'ego. Jeśli dobrze kombinował, to Dumbeldore był od niego teraz młodszy o pięć lat, a on mówił na niego per „pan". Plus, ujawnianie przyszłości nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem.

— Nie powinienem tego mówić — mruknął, nie ściągając wzroku z Dumbledore'a. — Jestem aurorem z przyszłości i ktoś kombinował z czasem. — Spojrzał na Gellerta, który wyglądał sceptycznie. — „Dla większego dobra"? Naprawdę nie wiem, co mogę powiedzieć, żeby przekonać pana, ale... o! Wiem o waszym poszukiwaniu tych, no, Insygniów Śmierci. Sam mam jedno, pelerynę. Kamień mają... um, lepiej będzie, jak nie powiem. A różdżka, powiedzmy, że niedługo różdżkę znajdziecie. Czy też Gellert znajdzie.

* * *

— Kim jesteś?

— Fajnie że pytasz, Syriusz. Jestem przyszłym chłopakiem twojego chrzestnego syna. Syna obecnego tutaj Jamesa.

Ron przyglądał się zaskoczonym twarzom dwóch piętnastolatków. Wyszczerzył się szeroko i usiadł obok nich.

— Jestem aurorem i pochodzę z rodziny Weasleyów. I jeszcze się nie urodziłem.

— Nie urodziłeś? — zapytał ostrożnie James.

— Ano nie. Cofnąłem się w czasie.

— I chodzisz z moim synem?

— Ta jes.

— Kto jest matką?

Ron już otwierał usta, ale zamknął je i pokręcił głową.

— Nie powiem ci, bo namieszałbym w czasie, prawda? Co, aż tak chcesz wiedzieć, czy się spikłeś z Evans?

Syriusz zaczął się śmiać, a James po chwili też dołączył. Ron tylko się uśmiechał i spojrzał na niego.

— Pokażesz mi swoją animagiczną formę? — zapytał Jamesa, a potem szybko odwracając się do Syriusza. — Twoją widziałem wiele razy, Łapo.

Zdziwiony James wstał i zmienił się w jelenia, a Ron pokiwał głową.

— Jak jego patronus.

* * *

Dzień się kończył, tak samo jak bezpieczne tematy, na które można było rozmawiać. („Nie, Gellert, nie powiem ci, kiedy znajdziesz różdżkę." „Nie, Syriusz, nie dowiesz się niczego ode mnie o tym, z kimś się ożenisz." „Nie, profesorze, nie mogę panu powiedzieć... co? A, tak, Armaty będą przegrywać i to często..." „James! Przestań mnie pytać o Evans! Bo zacznę na ciebie mówić 'tato'!") Jednak to nie sprawiło, że osobniki z przeszłości dały spokój Harry'emu i Ronowi. Musieli oni siedzieć i wykręcać się od odpowiedzi do samego rana.

W końcu zaklęcie przestało działać i zarówno Harry i jak Ron rozpuścili się w kałuże, a pojawili się w swoim czasie... o piątej, czyli tej samej godzinie z przeszłości. Okazało się, że innym aurorom udało się dokończyć ich zadanie i teraz wszyscy ich szukali. Od razu pojawili się w Ministerstwie upewniając, że są cali i zdrowi.

Wrócili do domu i usiedli z piwami na kanapie. Obaj myśleli, jak powiedzieć temu drugiemu, co widzieli.

— Dumbledore jako młody chłopak był bardzo przystojny — wyrzucił Harry, chociaż od razu tego żałował, gdy Ron uniósł brew i wziął duży łyk piwa.

— Twój ojciec też.

Harry zachłysnął się śliną, bo nie miał możliwości jeszcze się napić.

Potem nastąpiły dziwne ciche dni. Ron obraził się, że Harry'emu spodobał się ktoś inny, a Harry obraził się, bo myślał, że Ronowi bardziej spodobał się jego ojciec.

Oczywiście okazało się, że Harry zwrócił uwagę na Dumbledore'a tylko dlatego, że ten miał _rude_ _włosy_ i _niebieskie_ _oczy_. A Ron rzucił uwagę na temat Jamesa Pottera, bo Harry wyglądał niemal jak ojciec.


	6. Szósta rano

Kiedy Ron zaczął się rozbudzać o szóstej, uzdrowiciele od razu poinformowali rodzinę. Rodzina poinformowała przyjaciół. Przyjaciele poinformowali znajomych.

I w ten sposób, kiedy Ronald Wealsey wybudzał się ze śpiączki po siedmiu latach, wokół niego zgromadzona była masa ludzi. Weasleyowie, Hermiona, Harry, znajomi ze szkoły. Oczywiście kiedy wszyscy zobaczyli, że Ron naprawdę rusza się i otwiera oczy, to każdy z grzeczności wyszedł, zostawiając tylko rodziców. To Arthur powiedział synowi, że przeleżał w śpiączce lata, nie miesiące. Ron nie chciał słyszeć nic więcej, tylko poprosił o Hermionę i Harry'ego. Kiedy dostał wzmacniające eliksiry, dwójka jego przyjaciół weszła.

Harry nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Nie sądził, że rozmowa między Ronem a Hermioną będzie miła, a jego obecność doleje tylko oliwy do ognia...

— Wyszłaś za mąż?

Och. Już się zaczęło.

Harry stał nieco dalej, ale słyszał całą rozmowę. Tłumaczenia Hermiony, grobowa minę Rona... Aż w końcu Ron powiedział coś cicho, za co Hermiona niemal puściła ogień z nozdrzy, uderzyła dłonią w szafkę nocną i wymaszerowała z pomieszczenia ze łzami w oczach.

Harry powoli podszedł do łóżka Rona i usiadł na jego brzegu.

— Cześć, stary — powiedział Ron nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Harry prawie pisnął ze szczęścia, słysząc ten głos. Ten głos prześladował go.

Gdyby nie Ron, Harry tkwiłby teraz w nieszczęśliwym małżeństwie. Gdyby nie Ron, Harry nigdy by nie wiedział prawdy o sobie. A tego wszystkiego Ron dokonał będąc w śpiączce.

Bo Harry nie kochał Ginny. I dowiedział się tego dopiero, kiedy niemal stracił Rona. Bo Harry kochał Rona. I wypił eliksir, przez który nie mógł związać się z nikim innym.

— Wiesz, ona czekała za tobą... parę lat. — Próbował bronić Hermionę.

Ron nic nie powiedział na ten temat. Spojrzał na ręce Harry'ego i dotknął palca serdecznego lewej ręki.

— Nie ożeniłeś się z moją siostrą?

Harry pokręcił głową i w akcie odwagi splótł palce swojej ręki z palcami Rona.

— Nie — powiedział cicho i przysunął jego dłoń do swojego policzka.

Oczy Rona zrobiły się ogromne i natychmiast cofnął rękę.

— Nie możesz być teraz poważny.

Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana, zaciskając pięści na spodniach. Nic nie powiedział.

— Jesteś poważny.

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Merlinie, Harry.

Serce Harry'ego biło tak szybko, że nie mógł za nim nadążyć. Eliksir w jego tkankach powodował ból. Odrzucenie bolało więc Harry'ego i psychicznie, i fizycznie.

— Ja... Po prostu... Bo jesteś genialny i cudowny, a myślałem że cię straciłem i nie wiedziałem co robić i powiedziałem sobie, że nikogo nie będzie... i wziąłem ten eliksir i teraz nie wiem sam, co mam robić, bo kocham cię, ale ty mnie nie i przepraszam, ale...

Harry przerwał swoją tyradę i wstał, podchodząc na chwiejnych nogach do okna.

— Przepraszam, Ron. Ale nie będzie dla mnie nikogo innego i...

— Wyjdź.

Harry zacisnął pięść na swojej koszulce i wyszedł, ledwo oddychając.


	7. Siódma rano

Dzisiejszy odcinek został napisany przez **Negatywną**, ponieważ moja wena poszła latać. Czy też chciałam napisać rozprawkę na temat kanonicznego Rona, a nie Fandomowego... no, nieważne. W każdym razie, zapraszam, dzieło Negatywnej, po którym język mi stanął w gardle i moje uczucia szalały pod sufit i z powrotem parę razy, bo nie mogłam objąć tego rozumem.

* * *

Co to za grudzień, podczas którego nie pada śnieg? Dawno minęła już wigilia, zbliża się Nowy Rok, a na ziemie nie spadła nawet pieprzona śnieżynka. Pieprzony śnieg. Pieprzony grudzień. Pieprzone wszystko.

Pieprzone, bo Harry nie wracał. Pół biedy, żeby nie wracał godzinę. Nawet jakby na wieczór nie wrócił, to Ron by to przełknął. Ron w ogóle sporo umiał przełknąć… Ale nie tydzień. Nie tydzień, do cholery! Cholerne siedem dni, od wtorku do wtorku, bez znaku życia, bez głupiego „hej, nic mi nie jest! Tak sobie spieprzyłem od ciebie!" Mimo wszystko Ron czekał. Była siódma rano, a on czekał już czwartą godzinę. Przecież dziś jest ich rocznica, prawda? Dziś mijają trzy lata od kiedy są razem. Nie może nie przyjść. Dobra, trochę się pokłócili, ale to była wspólna wina! Chciał tylko pieprzonych wakacji od tego całego „Panie Potter, nie szuka pan czasem narzeczonej?"! Może źle to ujął. Może trochę niefortunnie dobrał słowa. Nazywanie go, na przykład, pieprzonym zdrajcą nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bo przecież Harry też starał się uciec od tych nachalnych damulek. Bo starał się, nie? O ile staraniem można nazwać rumienienie się i minę dumnego z siebie kundla, który nasikał na dywan. A Potter tak właśnie robił! To tylko głupie pytania, mówił. To tylko żarty, powtarzał! Żarty żartami, ale po kilku sugestiach kierowanych w stronę „tego przyjaciela Harry'ego Pottera, tego ryżego, no…", że oni są gotowi ZAPŁACIĆ mu za to, żeby Złoty Chłopiec spłodził im potomka, na co sam zainteresowany tylko CHICHOTAŁ, Ron miał dosyć.

Wykrzyczał mu w twarz, a jakże. Dosadnie i prostymi słowami.

Że się kurwi.

No dobrze, przegiął. Był pijany. Harry był pijany. W ogóle to nie była udana wigilia, Hermiona poroniła, Ginny wylądowała w Mungu z podejrzeniem jakieś rzadkiej choroby… No i oni się pokłócili. W ogóle skąd on wziął to kurwienie? A, no tak. Że bierne pozwalanie na insynuacje też zalicza się do puszczania. Usłyszał to kiedyś w jakimś barze, gdzieś chyba w Irlandii, jak byli na wakacjach… No proszę, nawet się przydało. A potem Zbawca Wszechświata trzasnął go w twarz i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Właśnie mija 7 dzień od kiedy go nie ma. Się uniósł honorem! Przełknąć prawdy nie mógł! Ron musiał wszystko przełykać, ale Harry? Nie, on nigdy, on nic nie musi!

Gdzie on do kurwy nędzy jest?

I wtedy trzasnęły drzwi. I w drzwiach pojawił się Harry Potter. Harry Potter zlany w trupa, z obcym gościem ciągnącym go na siłę, macającym go przez rozpięte spodnie, mamroczącym coś o wazelinie.

Harry podniósł głowę, spojrzał prosto w oczy Rona i skrzywił się jakby zjadł coś wyjątkowo paskudnego.

— Patrz, Ron. To znaczy „kurwić się".

Siódmy dzień, licząc od zeszłego wtorku, godzina siódma rano. Pamiętna data kiedy Ron Weasley zdał sobie sprawę, jak cholernie nienawidzi grudnia.


	8. Ósma rano

Harry w zdziwieniu podniósł wzrok znad papierkowej roboty, którą przyniósł do domu i spojrzał na wychodzącego z kominka Rona.

— Ron? Myślałem, że jesteście z Hermioną na bankiecie.

— No, byliśmy.

Harry czekał na rozwinięcie, ale nie nadchodziło. Odłożył pióro i odsunął papiery, wstając po piwo. Gdy wrócił z kuchni zauważył, że rzeczywiście Ron musiał być na przyjęciu, bo miał na sobie odświętne szaty. Te niebieskie, które idealnie podkreślały kolor jego oczu i...

Harry odchrząknął i usiadł obok niego, podając mu butelkę piwa kremowego. Gdy Ron będzie chciał, to zacznie mówić.

Pół butelki później, kiedy Harry rozpatrywał powrót do swojej pracy, Ron poruszył się. Przysunął się i położył głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego z głębokim westchnieniem. Ciszy jednak nie przerwał.

Harry poczuł od niego silny zapach wody kolońskiej, ale zero alkoholu. Czuł, jak jego własne serce bije nieco szybciej i wziął głębszy łyk piwa.

— Hermiona mnie rzuciła — powiedział w końcu Ron nieco drżącym głosem, grożącym całkowitym załamaniem. — Powiedziała... Powiedziała, że jestem...

Urwał i uniósł rękę w górę, zasłaniając dłonią oczy.

— Powiedziała, że jestem złym Weasleyem — dokończył słabo, zduszonym głosem.

Harry drgnął i powieki mu się szerzej otworzyły. Jak... jak Hermiona mogła powiedzieć coś takiego? To, że Ron tak bardzo pragnął wybić się od braci, tak bardzo chciał mieć coś, czego oni nie mają, być kimś, kim oni nie byli, to była niemal esencja jego życia, a ona... Ona wyskoczyła z czymś takim?

Butelka Harry'ego eksplodowała w jego ręce, kalecząc ich twarze i plamiąc ubrania.

— Och, przepraszam — wymamrotał szybko i wstał, ciągnąc też Rona, strzepując z nich odłamki. Sięgnął różdżkę i oczyścił ich ubrania, a potem w końcu spojrzał na twarz przyjaciela.

Widział krew, widział łzy, przez co jego serce zalamentowało i wyrywało się do Rona. Harry szybko zajął się skaleczeniami na twarzy Rona i podał mu swoją różdżkę. Ten w milczeniu siąknął nosem i uporządkował twarz Harry'ego.

Harry wiedział, że jutro będzie tego żałować, ale kiedy Ron oddawał mu różdżkę, Harry przytrzymał ich dłonie złączone.

— Ron... dla mnie jesteś... właściwym Weasleyem.

Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się, może ze zdziwienia, może nie, ale Harry i tak stanął na palcach i pocałował go lekko, odsuwając się powoli. Wiedział, że jest zarumieniony, ale nie odwracał wzroku.

— Powiedz coś — poprosił tylko.

— Masz rozszerzone źrenice — odpowiedział Ron, unosząc rękę, aby odgarnąć grzywkę z jego blizny. Potem pochylił się i pocałował sławną bliznę. — Wiem, że dla ciebie jestem właściwym Weasleyem.

Harry spojrzał na niego w szoku i nie mógł się ruszyć, kiedy Ron ściągnął jego sweter, a potem swoją szatę i koszulę pod nią. Następnie Ron usiadł na kanapie i pociągnął Harry'ego za sobą, okrakiem na swoje kolana. Harry zaczął drżeć, ale nie z zimna. Nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać, ale wiedział, że cokolwiek to będzie, nie odpuści. Nie teraz, kiedy spróbował.

Ron przytulił go w pasie z westchnięciem, a Harry objął ramionami jego głowę i oparł swój policzek o ciemię. Przymknął lekko oczy i przez zapach wody kolońskiej doleciał do niego zapach pomarańczy z włosów Rona.

— To dziwne — wymamrotał Ron w mostek Harry'ego.

— Co?

— To, że nie mam zmiażdżonej twarzy w tej pozycji.

Harry zarumienił się i wykonał gest, jakby chciał się odsunąć, ale dłonie Obrońcy nie pozwoliły mu na to. Kiedy poczuł pocałunek na prawej piersi, wypuścił z siebie powietrze, o którym nawet nie wiedział, że je wstrzymuje.

— Ron... nie rób nic, jeśli... jeśli rano nie będziesz... — Bo jeśli rano Ron po prostu odejdzie, jakby nic się nie stało, to Harry sobie umrze. Położy się i umrze.

Ale Ron najwidoczniej to wiedział, bo nie pocałował go znowu, tylko przyłożył ucho do serca Harry'ego.

— Dobrze — powiedział cicho.

Siedzieli w tej pozycji przez całą noc. Harry wiedział, że o ósmej powinien być w pracy, ale nie miał serca budzić Rona. Tu mu było dobrze, tu się czuł bezpieczny i miał nadzieję, że będzie tu częściej. Może... może kiedyś tak będzie.


	9. Dziewiąta rano

Przyszedłeś po mnie znowu. Gdy tylko zobaczyłem, jak wchodzisz do baru, zapomniałem, że byłem w trakcie rozmowy. Język mi zamarł i nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku. Koleś, z którym rozmawiałem parę razy zwrócił mi uwagę, a potem prychnął i poszedł szukać kogoś innego. Oparłem się ciężko o bar, czekając. Bo wiedziałem, że chociaż obdarzasz innych facetów tym spojrzeniem, to zawsze przychodzisz tutaj do mnie. Nikłe pocieszenie, skoro jesteś z nią zaręczony.

Zobaczyłeś mnie i uśmiech pojawił się na twojej twarzy. Nie był to beztroski uśmiech, który tak bardzo kocham, tylko taki, który przyspiesza moje tętno i przez który wiem, że deportujemy się do mojego domu i zaprowadzisz mnie do sypialni, rozbierając się po drodze. Znowu nie będę mógł się oprzeć, kiedy będziesz kazał mi stanąć pomiędzy twoimi nogami i zaczniesz mnie powoli rozbierać. Tak wolno, że w końcu będę się wiercił, aby dotknąć twojej skóry. Zaśmiejesz się krótko i przytulisz mnie.

To jest najgorsze. Bo zawsze, kiedy to robisz, odpuszczam i nie mogę ci się postawić, nie mogę powiedzieć „nie". Nie jestem pewny, czy o tym wiesz, ale i tak ci tego nie powiem. Pociągniesz mnie na łóżko, położysz na środek i opierając się na łokciu będziesz na mnie patrzeć. Od samego twojego spojrzenia zacznę ciężej oddychać i w końcu wyciągnę po ciebie rękę.

Uśmiechniesz się, ale tym razem tym wspaniałym, beztroskim uśmiechem i przeturlasz się na mnie. Moje uda automatycznie się rozsuną, bo mieć ciebie pomiędzy nimi... och, jak bardzo chciałbym móc wpuszczać cię pomiędzy nie codziennie, a nie tylko wtedy, kiedy przychodzisz i dość szybko łamiesz ścianę, którą buduję po każdym naszym spotkaniu.

Przesuniesz dłonią po moim udzie, podciągając je wyżej i zginając je w kolanie. Moja druga noga zrobi to samo samoistnie. Podciągniesz się nieco wyżej, ocierając się o mnie z premedytacją i opuścisz się na łokciach, opierając je po obu stronach mojej głowy. Kiedy twój penis dotknie mojego uśmiechniesz się kącikiem ust, a ja wydam z siebie ten zawstydzający dźwięk. Pochylisz się i pocałujesz mnie, w końcu, a ja oddam ci swoje usta, swoje ciało, nie będziesz musiał nawet prosić.

Tak bardzo rozproszysz mnie swoimi ustami, że dopiero gdy wsuniesz we mnie dobrze nawilżony środkowy palec zauważę, że robisz coś innego, niż tylko całowanie. Odsunę się od pocałunku, aby złapać powietrze, a wtedy wsuniesz drugi palec i wygnę się pod tobą niczym struna. Będziesz mnie nimi powoli pieprzył, całując moją szyję i czekając, aż sam zacznę napierać biodrami. W końcu zacznę to robić, razem z wydawaniem krótkich, cichych jęków, a wtedy podniesiesz się na kolana i wsuniesz trzeci palec, nie załamując rytmu.

Podczas gdy ja będę się pieprzył na twoich palcach, ty nawilżysz swoją erekcję i niemal warkniesz. Ten dźwięk sprawi, że otworzę oczy i przez sekundę zastanowię się, kiedy je zamknąłem, a potem znowu mnie pocałujesz, wyciągniesz ze mnie palce i powoli wsuniesz we mnie swój penis. Ugryzę twoją wargę, odrzucę głowę do tyłu i owinę wokół ciebie ramiona. Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że uwielbiasz to, w jaki sposób poddaję ci się, jak odpowiadam na wszystko, co robisz, gdziekolwiek mnie dotkniesz i jakkolwiek to zrobisz.

Zaczniesz poruszać biodrami, najpierw powoli, tak wolno, że zacznę jęczeć z niezadowolenia i owinę wokół ciebie nogi. Dopiero wtedy przestaniesz się cackać i zaczniesz pchać biodrami tak, jakbyś chciał zrzucić mnie z łóżka. A ja, owinięty wokół ciebie, będę chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Żebyś nie odchodził, żebyś został ze mną, żebym obudził się obok ciebie i żebyś odgarnął rano włosy z mojego czoła i pocałował bliznę, i uśmiechnął się do mnie i powiedział, że mnie kochasz.

Za każdym razem, kiedy czuję zbliżający się koniec, zaciskam uda na twoich biodrach i przytulam twarz do twojej szyi, policzka, włosów, czegokolwiek, i szepczę, albo krzyczę, albo jęczę, że cię kocham. Nigdy nie odpowiadasz, tylko warczysz głęboko w gardle, co jest tak seksowne, że jak zrobisz to dziś, to po raz ostatni mój penis otrze się o twój brzuch i dojdę, odchylając głowę i _krzycząc_. Dołączysz do mnie wkrótce i minie trochę czasu, zanim sturlasz się ze mnie, a ja odruchowo poturlam się za tobą.

Wtulę twarz w twoją szyję i będę chciał stać się nią, żebyś został ze mną, żebyś nie musiał do niej wracać. Czasami żałuję, że ona nie każe ci wybrać, że pozwala ci się ze mną widywać po tym, jak nas przyłapała. To, że ja już się z nią nie przyjaźnię, że ona widziała nas razem, jakoś do ciebie nie dociera.

Gdy obudzę się rano, nie będzie cię.

Skulę się na łóżku i postaram się nie płakać. Ale i tak upuszczę parę łez, przez to, że ci pozwoliłem, że _znowu_ ci pozwoliłem, że zniszczyłeś mnie znowu, że nie mogłem powiedzieć „nie", że nie byłem w stanie cię zatrzymać.

Zacisnąłem dłoń na drinku, niemal niszcząc szklankę siłą, nie magią. Odstawiłem ją i przełknąłem ślinę. Dotarłeś do mnie i oparłeś ręce o blat, mając je proste w łokciach i mnie pomiędzy nimi. Pochyliłeś się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć, a ja uniosłem głowę i patrzyłem na ciebie ze strachem i miłością.

Uśmiechnąłeś się. Uśmiechnąłeś się... beztrosko. Tak, jak kocham, kiedy się uśmiechasz. Wypuściłem powietrze z płuc i zacząłem drżeć, spuszczając wzrok na twoje ramię.

Niemal krzyknąłem, kiedy przysunąłeś się i przytuliłeś mnie do siebie. Nie w erotyczny sposób, tylko... tylko...

Tylko.

Bałem się dokończyć tą myśl, bo nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy. Ale i tak wtuliłem się w ciebie, szukając kontaktu i ciepła.

Potem wyszliśmy z baru i deportowałeś nas do mojego mieszkania.

* * *

Wiedziałem, że jeszcze nie ma poranka, bo nadal cię czułem. Ale... głaskałeś moje włosy? I moje biodro?

Zamrugałem oczami, co musiałeś poczuć, bo odsunąłeś lekko swoją głowę. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że już jest jasno, a zegar na ścianie pokazał, że jest już dziewiąta. Nie śmiałem mieć nadziei, ale...

— Ron? — zapytałem drżącym głosem, przełykając głośno.

Spojrzałeś na mnie i uśmiechnąłeś się lekko.

— Zostawiłem Hermionę.

Mój poziom nadziei podskoczył niebezpiecznie.

— Nie mogłem tego dłużej jej robić.

...już za późno, nadzieja była teraz dla mnie wszystkim.

— A nie mogłem zrezygnować z ciebie dla niej.

Myślę, że wydałem z siebie dźwięk podobny do szlochu, bo przytuliłeś mnie mocno do siebie.

— Już cię nie zostawię. Zostanę — powiedziałeś i pocałowałeś mnie.

Myślę, że na początku byłem przekonany iż umarłem i poszedłem do nieba. Potem odgarnąłeś włosy z mojego czoła i pocałowałeś bliznę. Spojrzałeś w moje oczy i powiedziałeś...


	10. Dziesiąta rano

Zaczynam się wyręczać innymi w pisaniu... a to źle! D: Nawet bardzo źle. Ale, cóż, dzisiejszy odcinek sponsoruje nam... hm. Jak mam Cię nazwać, co? Zostanę przy **Cifie**! Więc, jeszcze raz, dzisiejszy odcinek jest autorstwa **Cifa**. Jest to jej pierwsza próba z tą parą, więc za slashowo nie ma, ale hej! Ważne, że jest. :D

* * *

Harry w wieku dwudziestu lat miał już uroczy domek w Dolinie Godryka, całkiem niezłą posadę w Biurze Aurorów i (jak to mówili jego starsi stażem koledzy) „wspaniałe perspektywy na przyszłość". W tych słowach nie było ani grama obłudy czy próby podlizania się: Potter po prostu spisywał się doskonale w życiu zawodowym. Rozruchy resztki ostałych śmierciożerców? Nie ma problemu. Atak zbuntowanych dementorów? Raz–dwa i po sprawie. Randka z dziewczyną?

No właśnie. Bowiem w życiu każdego mężczyzny zdarzają się takie sytuacje, które go po prostu przerastają. Harry, tuż po tym, jak zostawiła go Ginny (kończąc związek niezbyt miłymi słowami) odkrył, że jego piętą Achillesa są dziewczyny. Nie potrafił z nimi rozmawiać. Ich zainteresowanie wzbudzał tylko słynną blizną na czole — a przecież nie będzie wyrywał panienek na tekst: „cześć, jestem ten sławny Harry Potter, masz czas w piątek?". Nie to, żeby próbował, czy coś… po prostu, Ron miałby mu to za złe.

Stary, dobry Ron, który po każdym zawodzie miłosnym Harry'ego przychodził do niego ze zgrzewką piwa i jakąś głupią historią, z nadzieją, że poprawi mu tym humor. Stary, dobry Ron, który zawsze podsuwał mu kontakt do mądrych i rozgarniętych koleżanek z pracy. Stary, dobry Ron, który wiedział o nim wszystko. Nawet to, czego sam Harry nie wiedział.

Była dziesiąta rano. Harry leżał na kanapie, trzymając w dłoni puszkę piwa i rozmyślając o tym, jak bardzo nie chce mu się iść i doprowadzić się do ładu. Zatem podjął męską decyzję i postanowił leżeć tak dalej, kontemplując swój zarost — i kolokwialnie rzecz ujmując, śmierdząc.

Dopóki nie zjawił się Ron. Weasley nigdy nie pukał: mieli taką zasadę z Harrym. Wchodzą do siebie kiedy tylko chcą.

Grunt, że kiedy tylko rudzielec przekroczył próg salonu, w którym właśnie rozkładał się Potter, najpierw cofnął się zaskoczony, a potem westchnął z rezygnacją. Ale, o dziwo, uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Jak randka, w skali od jednego do dziesięciu? — zapytał, kompletnie niezrażony ponurym spojrzeniem Pottera.

— Zgadnij — wychrypiał tylko Harry.

Ron bez słowa usiadł na skraju kanapy. Chwilę milczał, a potem spojrzał na przyjaciela z ukosa.

— To niemożliwe — odezwał się w końcu — żeby siódma randka z rzędu ci nie wyszła.

— Może po prostu tak ma być — stwierdził leniwie Harry. — Żadnych kobiet.

— Aha. — Ron pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. — O to chodzi.

Potter dźwignął się, opierając ciężar ciała na łokciach, po czym wykręcił głowę, by móc spojrzeć na rudzielca. Zmarszczył lekko brwi.

— A o co chodzi?

— Nie zależy ci. Za knuta ci nie zależy.

Harry milczał, patrząc wyczekująco na Rona, jakby spodziewał się, że ten zaraz wymyśli magiczną receptę na jego problem.

— Myślałem sobie: „co to za świat, w którym porządny facet nie może poderwać fajnej dziewczyny", ale wszystko już jest jasne. Wielki Harry Potter takiej nie potrzebuje, co? — ciągnął dalej Weasley.

Serce Harry'ego z niewiadomych powodów zabiło nieco szybciej i przez krótki moment jego rozum nawiedziła jedna straszna i kompletnie niezrozumiana myśl.

— Nie potrzebuje? — powtórzył Potter bez przekonania. I spodziewał się kilku słów, sprowadzających się do podejrzenia, z którym Wybraniec zmagał się już od dłuższego czasu. A teraz tylko czekał na potwierdzenie ze strony Wyroczni Ostatecznej, kumpla, który zna go lepiej niż on sam.

— Wielki Harry Potter marzy o życiu wiecznego singla — dokończył Ron z szerokim uśmiechem.

Harry westchnął ciężko i opadł bezwładnie na kanapę, nawet nie słuchając dalszych wynurzeń przyjaciela. Była godzina dziesiąta rano i Weasley po raz pierwszy spierdolił.


	11. Jedenasta rano

Kto by pomyślał, że na Eliksirach bez Neville'a może się dziać tak wiele. Zwłaszcza jeśli w grę wchodzą Ślizgoni, którzy nie do końca wiedzą, co robią, kiedy chcą zaszkodzić Gryfonom. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jest to dla niektórych pierwsza lekcja dnia, zaczynająca się o jedenastej.

Slughorn pomagał przy czymś Krukonom, którzy najwidoczniej zaczęli się z nim kłócić, więc nauczyciel nie zwracał uwagi na resztę klasy. A reszta klasy szalała jak tylko można.

Harry i Ron konspirowali nad swoimi kociołkami, starając się jeden drugiemu pomóc. Hermiona przyglądała się im z niejaką fascynacją tym, że potrafią spieprzyć eliksir ledwo co go zaczynając. Wiedziała, że ich eliksiry będą do niczego, ale obaj mieli z tego taką frajdę, że nie zwracała im uwagi.

Skupiła się na swoim kociołku, przez co nie zauważyła, jak składniki leciały od stolika Ślizgonów do ich. Ernie wycofał się elegancko — do gabinetu ze składnikami, a Ron i Harry odrzucali wszystko, co było rzucane w ich stronę. Oczywiście skończyło się tym, że parę tych składników powpadało do kociołka Rona (czy Harry'ego) i...

Właśnie. I Ron, i Harry rzucili się na Hermionę, żeby ją ochronić, więc jako jedyna w klasie nie została zainfekowana eliksirem. Cała reszta, niestety, tak.

Krukoni i profesor Slughorn, jako że byli najdalej, to albo porośli piórami, albo wyrosły im skrzydła, albo dostali dziobów. Ale nie wszystko naraz. Ślizgoni, wszyscy bez wyjątku dostali piór, dwójka dodatkowo dziobów, a dwójka skrzydeł. Erniemu wydłużyła się dziwnie szyja. A Ron i Harry? Byli najbliżej, to i najbardziej oberwali.

Zamienili się w dwa już dojrzałe łabędzie czarne.

Łabędzie, które, po opadnięciu dziwnej mgły, wydały z siebie trąbiący odgłos, zaczęły machać skrzydłami i szukać ucieczki, póki jakiś uczynny, tchórzliwy Ślizgon nie otworzył drzwi, żeby samemu uciec z wrzaskiem.

Łabędzie wyleciały na korytarz, znowu trąbiąc dziwnie, a reszta klasy wypadła za nimi. W sali wejściowej łabędzie zatrzymały się i chwilę poskubały po skrzydłach, ale kiedy Hermiona chciała do nich podejść to znowu zaczęły machać skrzydłami, chcąc ją odstraszyć. I odstraszyli ją. Kiedy jednak jeszcze więcej osób zaczęło napływać do sali, łabędzie szybko znalazły wyjście i trafiły na błonia. A stamtąd, wiadomo, do jeziora niedaleko.

Kiedy więc wieści dotarły do Dumbeldore'a, oba łabędzie już zadomowiły się na wodzie i, jak się wydawało, w pobliskich krzakach. Dyrektor podszedł do sprawy w bardzo mugolski sposób i zaczął rzucać im do wody kawałki chleba. Kiedy po pół godzinie nadal to robił, Hermiona w końcu zapytała, czy wie, jak ich odczarować.

— Nie mam pojęcia, panno Granger. Ale sądzę, że eliksir sam się zneutralizuje, ponieważ inni uczniowie tracą już pióra.

Gorzej było z dziobami, ale to inna kwestia.

Przez parę dni Hermiona po lekcjach przychodziła karmić swoich przyjaciół. Czasami towarzyszyli jej Gryfoni, aby móc potem wytknąć to Harry'emu i Ronowi.

Pewnego razu łabędzie nie były zainteresowane jedzeniem. Goniły się po jeziorze i niemal pruły wodę. Widok był taki niecodzienny, że większa część szkoły wyszła popatrzeć.

W końcu wszystkich uderzyło, co dokładnie oglądają. Tylko nieliczni wycofali się do zamku, ale reszta została z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami, patrząc na kopulujące ze sobą łabędzie czarne, najwyraźniej będące homosekualistami. Hermiona i Ginny były chyba najbardziej zszokowane takim obrotem sprawy.

Siódmego dnia wszystko wróciło do normy. Wszystkie pióra wypadły, dzioby boleśnie odeszły, skrzydła jeszcze boleśniej musiały zostać wyrwane, szyja Erniego wróciła do normalnych rozmiarów. Dwa łabędzie miały łatwiej, w pewien sposób, bo zamieniły się z powrotem w ludzi w mgnieniu oka, w ubraniach tych samych, jakie mieli tydzień temu. Niestety zamiana nastąpiła kiedy byli niemal na środku jeziora, więc dobrze, że żyje w nim kałamarnica i mogła ich wyciągnąć.

Na brzegu do chłopców dotarło wszystko, co robili jako łabędzie. Ron zarumienił się tak, jak to tylko Weasleyowie potrafią, a i Harry'emu niewiele do tego brakowało.

Jednak do zamku szli trzymając się swobodnie za ręce.


	12. Południe

— Słucham?

— Co?

— Jaja sobie robisz?

— Weź, żartujesz?

— Ron?

— Ocipiałeś?

— Język!

Takie mniej więcej były reakcje członków rodziny Weasleyów, kiedy Ron im powiedział, że został przyjęty do Czarodziejskiej Akademii Teatralnej. Nikt nawet nie wiedział, że Ron ubiegał się o miejsce w niej. Ani Hermiona, ani Harry, nikt. Dlatego wszystkie rozmowy przy stole się urwały, kiedy to oświadczył i przez dobre pół minuty nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, a potem wszyscy zaczęli mówić naraz. Mówienie wkrótce zostało zapomniane, kiedy bliźniacy wiedli prym wśród jego rodzeństwa w wyśmiewaniu tej decyzji. Harry i Hermiona widzieli burzę w oczach Rona, więc starali się opanować Weasleyów, ale nic to nie dało.

— Wyprowadzam się — dodał Ron, odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął na schodach.

Śmiech nie ustał, póki Molly nie trzasnęła miską w blat stołu w tym samym momencie, w którym Arthur wrócił z pracy. Widząc wyraz twarzy żony, pan Weasley od razu uzbroił się na nadchodzące uderzenie.

— Wstydźcie się — powiedziała pani Weasley do swoich dzieci. — Czy Ron wyśmiewał się z ciebie, Bill, kiedy chciałeś być łamaczem klątw? Albo z ciebie, Charlie, kiedy chciałeś wyjechać do smoków? Czy śmiał się z Percy'ego przez wybór jego pracy, czy zbyt duże zaangażowanie w nią? Fred, George, czy Ron kiedykolwiek śmiał się z was, a nie z wami? Wstydźcie się.

— Ale mamo, akademia teatralna? — powiedział George, starając się utrzymać poważny wyraz twarzy, co mu nie wychodziło.

— Lepsze to niż sklep z dowcipami, George — fuknęła Molly, idąc za Ronem.

Śmiech znowu zaczął się w kuchni, a pan Weasley w końcu spojrzał na Hermionę i Harry'ego, rozmawiających ściszonymi tonami.

— Co się stało? — zapytał ich.

— Ron został przyjęty do Czarodziejskiej Akademii Teatralnej! — odpowiedziała mu Ginny, chichocząc.

Arthur wyprostował się i uśmiechnął, wyglądając, jakby mu lat ubyło.

— To wspaniale! W moim podaniu czegoś im brakowało i odmówili, ale mój syn się dostał! — oznajmił Arthur i poszedł za żoną do pokoju syna, najwyraźniej chcąc mu pogratulować i pewnie jeszcze uczynić z niego spadkobiercę Weasleyów, odbierając tytuł Billowi i wszystkim pozostałym braciom po drodze.

Rodzina z szoku zamarła. Tym razem nikt się nie śmiał.

Wkrótce cała trójka zeszła z góry, Ron lewitując kufer i trzymając torbę, Molly mówiąca mu, żeby pomyślał rozsądnie, że nie musi się wyprowadzać, a Arthur trochę zasmucony za nimi. Zasmucony, że nie będzie mógł być przy tym, jak Ron będzie ćwiczył.

— Ron, nawet nie masz gdzie się wyprowadzić! — mówiła Molly, trzymając syna za rękaw. Harry dostrzegł w tym znakomitą sposobność dla siebie, więc szybko wstał od stołu i podszedł do nich.

— Może zamieszkać u mnie na Grimmauld Place.

Pani Weasley jeszcze nigdy nie patrzyła na niego takim spojrzeniem. Zawsze obdarzała nim swoje rodzone dzieci, nigdy Harry'ego.

Ron za to uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł przytulić Harry'ego.

— Dzięki stary.

Harry miał nadzieję, że udało mu się ukryć swój rumieniec.

* * *

Dwa i pół roku później, po trzech dziewczynach Rona, przyznaniu się Harry'ego do bycia gejem i bycia singlem cały czas, ślubie Hermiony i zerwanych zaręczynach George'a, wszystko było tak samo. Harry miał pod nosem Rona, ale nie podejmował żadnych kroków, żeby się z nim umówić. Tylko patrzył. Ron nigdy nic nie zauważył, zajęty nauką.

Tym razem jednak Ron dostał rolę w przedstawieniu. I chodził po domu w tych ciasnych, opinających wszystko getrach. Z meszkiem z przodu. Harry chodził spięty i zdenerwowany całe dnie. Nie mógł patrzeć na Rona, ale nie mógł też _nie_ patrzeć. Dlatego pewnego dnia wszystko z siebie wyrzucił.

— Jestem w tobie zakochany — powiedział na wydechu w kuchni, kiedy wymijał się z Ronem. Wstawał późno, więc było już południe i Ron zaraz pewnie poszedłby do siebie ćwiczyć. Za to teraz natychmiast się zatrzymał, a Harry doszedł do krzesła i usiadł na nie. Nie chciał, żeby to tak się wydało, ale widząc Rona drapiącego się po jądrach w tych getrach: to było za dużo. — Widzisz, byłem w tobie zakochany od jakiegoś czasu i czekałem, aż mi przejdzie, bo jesteś hetero i mnie nie zechcesz, ale teraz zacząłeś chodzić z tym meszkiem i całą siłą woli powstrzymuję się żeby nie paść przed tobą na kolana i nie wyssać całego tego twojego aktorskiego talentu przez twojego małego, i jestem naprawdę już zdesperowany przy tobie, bo jesteśmy razem przez cały czas i od jakiegoś czasu nie masz dziewczyny, a ja w ogóle nigdy nikogo nie miałem i naprawdę czuję, że mógłbym kogoś znaleźć, ale myślałem sobie, tak jakby nawet sobie obiecałem, że ty będziesz moim pierwszym, albo Hermiona, a że nie za bardzo podobają mi się dziewczyny to padło na ciebie i naprawdę... Przepraszam.

Harry schował twarz w dłoniach, wplątując palce w swoje włosy i wyzywając się mentalnie za głupotę.

— Um, Harry? Od kilku tygodni zastanawiam się, dlaczego podoba mi się to, jak na mnie patrzysz — bo subtelny z tym nie byłeś — i stwierdziłem, że to nieważne, bo po prostu podoba mi się i już.

Harry wydał dziwny odgłos z gardła i podniósł głowę. Ron miał złożone ręce na piersi, opierał się ramieniem o futrynę drzwi i skrzyżował nogi w łydkach. Na twarzy miał uśmieszek i całościowo prezentował się wręcz... idealnie. Odwrócił się żeby wyjść, ale rzucił jeszcze Harry'emu przez ramię:

— Ten kawałek z wyssaniem czegokolwiek z mojego małego był niezły i będę bardziej niż chętny poddać się temu zabiegowi, kiedy przećwiczę akt czwarty.


	13. Pierwsza po południu

Nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło. Przecież takie zachowania wcześniej zawsze powodowały u niego chichot, co najmniej. Ale teraz...

Była pierwsza, a on stał przed lustrem i oglądał się z każdej strony, czując nieco przerażenia, ale więcej ciekawości. I wtedy drzwi się otworzyły, a on zamarł.

— Hej, stary, nie widziałeś może... — Ron urwał, kiedy w końcu podniósł wzrok na przyjaciela. Objął spojrzeniem całą jego sylwetkę i oparł się słabo o futrynę, wypuszczając oddech przez usta.

Harry nadal nie mógł się ruszyć i czuł, że na twarz wstępuje mu rumieniec. Ron zasłonił dłonią usta, nie przestając patrzeć.

— Harry. Wiesz, że jestem gejem. Dlaczego musisz... utrudniać mi życie z tobą? Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co właśnie robisz?

Harry w końcu mógł się poruszyć, a jedyne co zrobił to przesunął dłonią po brzuchu, patrząc na swoje bose stopy.

— Przymierzam sukienkę, którą zostawiła Hermiona — wydusił z siebie cicho, zaczynając czuć się źle. Duszno. Okropnie. Łzy zaczynały pojawiać się w jego oczach, więc nie podnosił twarzy.

Matko, co on sobie myślał? Dlaczego to założył? Dlaczego musiał to zakładać, dlaczego w ogóle zwrócił uwagę na tą sukienkę? Nie mogła sobie po prostu leżeć i czekać na Hermionę, a nie kusić go swoim istnieniem?

— Ściągnę to — zawyrokował i wyciągnął ręce do tyłu, aby rozpiąc zamek. O ile jego zapięcie nie było aż tak problematyczne, to dosięgnąć do niego było teraz ponad jego siły.

Męczyłby się z tym jeszcze trochę, ale Ron złapał jego ręce i opuścił je. Następnie położył dłonie na biodrach Harry'ego, aby nakierować go przed lustro. Następnie stanął za nim i objął go w pasie.

— Co widzisz? — zapytał cicho.

Harry miał nerwy w strzępach i był tak sztywny, jak jeszcze nigdy. Dlatego nie odpowiedział. Ron najwidoczniej nie miał zamiaru się poddać, bo ścisnął go lekko.

— Harry. Ten moment jest chyba najlepszy, aby ci powiedzieć.

Gdy Ron zrobił przerwę, Harry chciał go pogonić, ale żaden dźwięk nie wyszedł z jego ust. Czekał, a rudzielec westchnął i przytulił policzek do głowy przyjaciela.

— Podobasz mi się od dawna. Kocham cię od... myślę, że od roku. Widząc cię tak... w tym... to dla mnie za dużo. Jeśli mnie nie chcesz, to się wyprowadzę, bo dłużej nie mogę z tobą mieszkać jako tylko przyjaciel.

Cóż, Harry na pewno nie chciał, żeby Ron się wyprowadzał. Ale nie był pewny, czy chce od niego coś więcej. Zdecydował się powiedzieć cokolwiek.

— Nie chcę, żebyś się wyprowadzał — oznajmił cicho, rozluźniając się i spoglądając na odbicie Rona w lustrze. — Myślę, że możemy spróbować, ale nic zbyt...

Nie miał pojęcia, jak określić to, co było dla niego _zbyt_, więc nie dokończył myśli. Ale Ron wiedział.

— Mogę cię pocałować?

Harry pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do Rona, obejmując go w pasie i chwilę później Ron go całował.

Chwilę później poczuł dużą dłoń ściskającą jego pośladek. I Harry niemal podskoczył, kiedy ta ręka zaczęła podciągać materiał sukienki w górę, bo nie miał nic pod tą sukienką. Nic a nic.

I może tej nocy za dużo nie zrobili, ale sukienkę oddali Hermionie całą i czystą, a Ron kupił Harry'emu nową i całkowicie jego.


	14. Druga po południu

Harry pracował w biurze w domu, bo skoro miał papierkową robotę, to równie dobrze mógł siedzieć i robić to tu. Była już czternasta. Ron nie chciał mu przeszkadzać, ale nudził się niemiłosiernie, kręcąc się na obrotowym krześle po drugiej stronie pokoju. Westchnął.

— Pomóc ci?

— Nie — wyrzucił nieobecnie Harry.

Po jeszcze kilku obrotach Ron podszedł do jego biurka i zabrał plik kolorowych biurowych karteczek. Przykleił jedną na krześle, z którego przed chwilą wstał, kolejną na blacie biurka brata, a potem wyszedł.

Po pół godzinie Harry chciał iść do kuchni po kawę, ale stanął jak wryty. Na schodach, na fotelu w salonie, pod stołem w kuchni i w jeszcze kilku miejscach przyklejone były karteczki. Ruszył do sypialni.

— Ej, stary, co to ma... — urwał, widząc nagiego Rona, przyklejającego karteczkę do narzuty na łóżko. Jego członek był już lekko uniesiony. — R–Ron...?

— W tych wszystkich miejscach chcę dzisiaj uprawiać z tobą seks.


	15. Trzecia po południu

— Harry, nie, przestań, przestań — mamrotał Ron, chociaż jego ręce nie potrafiły oderwać się od nagiej skóry Harry'ego.

— Ale Ron... czekamy już tak długo... ja cię potrzebuję... — jęczał Harry, wsuwając dłoń Rona między swoje nogi, za jądra, starając się go skusić wszystkim, co mógł zaoferować. Siedząc na nim okrakiem o trzeciej na pewno pokazywał wszystko, co miał w świetle dnia.

Ron westchnął we frustracji i przewrócił Harry'ego na plecy, pochylając się nad nim. Harry wpatrywał się w niego z nadzieją, wijąc się i rozszerzając nogi. Ron obejmował go wzrokiem i pieścił jego udo ręką, nie mogąc przerwać kontaktu.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego jeszcze nie uprawialiśmy seksu, Harry? To ci powiem.

Odsunął się gwałtownie i zasłonił Harry'ego przykryciem, samemu wstając z łóżka i odchodząc na drugi koniec pokoju, do szaf. Oparł się o nie i uspokajał oddech, patrząc spod tylko lekko uchylonych powiek na szamoczącego się z materiałem Harry'ego.

— Jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których nie wiesz o magicznym świecie, skarbie — zaczął, trochę rozpraszany spojrzeniem, które posyłał mu Harry. Czy też raczej nie mu, a jego penisowi. — Wiem, że to moja wina, i że powinienem powiedzieć ci to od razu, gdy zaczęliśmy ze sobą być. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem...

Ron westchnął i oparł się plecami o szafę. Harry usiadł na łóżku, w szerokim rozkroku, nie tracąc nadziei.

— Dlaczego mówisz mi to teraz? — zapytał, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego nagle Ronowi zachciało się wyznań.

— Dlatego, że to tyczy się ciebie bezpośrednio. Ciebie i mnie. Na gacie Merlina, zakryj się, chcę być poważny! — Oczywiście, że Harry się nie zakrył, tylko złączył nogi. Chociaż coś. — Weasleyowie mają to do siebie, że mają... super–spermę. I to naprawdę potężną. Nie śmiej się, mówię poważnie. Nie będę się z tobą kochać, póki nie...

Urwał. Jak ma to powiedzieć, no jak?

— Póki co? — nalegał Harry. Ron westchnął i podszedł do łóżka, trzymając lewą rękę za plecami. Usiadł obok Harry'ego, ale w pewnym oddaleniu.

— Póki będziesz chciał mieć dzieci. A ja nie mogę mieć dzieci, póki nie będę w małżeństwie.

Harry'emu dosłownie odebrało mowę. Ron powoli wyciągnął rękę zza pleców, prezentując na otwartej dłoni złotą obrączkę.

— Chcesz mieć dzieci, Harry?

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko rzucił się na Rona, całując go po całej twarzy i przytulając go do siebie.


	16. Czwarta po południu

— Ron, kim była ta starsza babka? — zapytał Seamus od razu, gdy Weasley usiadł ze swoim piwem koło Harry'ego. — Mógłbym przysiąc, że wcześniej widziałem cię z jakąś inną!

Ron spojrzał na niego znad butelki z twarzą pokerzysty. Jeszcze niedawno zarumieniłby się na taki komentarz i czułby się nieswojo, ale teraz? Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz widział rumieniec na jego twarzy, a przecież Ron był z rodzaju tych, co wiecznie się rumienią. Teraz odstawił butelkę na stół i odchylił się na oparcie.

— Nie była taka starsza. Miała tylko trzydzieści pięć lat.

— Piętnaście lat starsza od ciebie! — zdziwił się Dean. Ron wzruszył ramionami i zapytał Neville'a o Hannę, wyciągając rękę za plecy Harry'ego, dla wygody.

Oczywiście Seamus nie dał się zwieść tą zmianą tematu i rzucał Weasleyowi podejrzane spojrzenia, ale nie przerywał rozmowy o Puchonce Neville'a. A potem o Amerykance Deana. Zakrztusił się piwem, kiedy do Pubu wszedł znany gracz Tajfunów, wyglądający na zmęczonego. Idąc do baru musiał koło nich przejść, ale nikt nie spodziewał się, że Brevis Birch zatrzyma się i uśmiechnie do Rona.

— Ach, witaj, Ron. W pracy?

Weasley przez chwilę gryzł szyjkę butelki i uśmiechał się szeroko, a potem odstawił piwo i pokręcił głową.

— Nie, z przyjaciółmi — odpowiedział i wstał, żeby odprowadzić Bircha do baru parę kroków dalej.

— Harry, nie mówiłeś nam, że Ron zna Tajfuny! — zarzucił Dean.

— Bo nie wiedziałem! — odrzekł Harry, patrząc na śmiejących się mężczyzn. Birch poklepał Rona po plecach i Weasley wrócił do stolika z kolejnymi piwami. Zdawał się nie zauważać spojrzeń, jakie posyłali mu koledzy.

— Ron. Gadaj po dobroci — zagroził w końcu Seamus.

Ron spojrzał po wszystkich przy stoliku i westchnął zrezygnowany. Sięgnął do portfela i położył na stoliku kartkę.

— Przyjdźcie za pół godziny, powinienem być jeszcze wolny. I lepiej się złóżcie — oznajmił i wstał. Zostawił pieniądze za swoje piwa i wyszedł z baru, podczas gdy chłopacy rzucili się po kartkę.

Oczywiście pierwszy dorwał ją Irlandczyk. I to on wpadł na pomysł, żeby pójść nieco później. Kiedy więc całą czwórką po godzinie znaleźli się przed miejscem pracy Rona i złożyli się, nie wiedzieli, czego się spodziewać. Weszli do środka i to Neville poprosił o Rona, ale powiedziano mu, że już jest zajęty, ale przyślą kogoś innego. Przyjaciele zajęli więc miejsca na jednej z kanap, które miały widok na całą salę, zbyt wielką, niż wskazywałby to rozmiar budynku. Ach, czary!

Przyprowadzono im chłopaka podobnego usposobieniem do Rona i wszyscy prócz Harry'ego wypytywali go o szczegóły pracy. Harry rozglądał się po sali i pociągnął Neville'a za włosy, pokazując mu Rona. Który właśnie na kanapie niedaleko był obściskiwany przez jakiegoś kolesia i najwyraźniej mu to nie przeszkadzało. Albo praca sprawiała, że to nie powinno mu przeszkadzać. Ron zauważył ich wzrok i po krótkiej chwili odwrócił twarz.

Harry wyszedł.

Następnego dnia panowała cisza na Grimmauld Place. Ron czekał, aż Harry się do niego odezwie, a Harry bał się tego, co może mu powiedzieć. Wiedział, że jest zakochany w Ronie od około roku, co czyniło wspólne mieszkanie torturą, ale nigdy nic nie powiedział, bo sprawa była przegrana z góry. W końcu Ron był hetero. A teraz? Teraz nagle Harry się dowiaduje, że za pieniądze taki hetero to już nie jest?

— Idę do pracy — mruknął Ron i podniósł się z fotela. Harry spojrzał na zegarek: była szesnasta. Wcześnie.

Zanim Ron doszedł do drzwi, magia Harry'ego wymknęła się spod kontroli i zamknęła je z trzaskiem, wiążąc ich w salonie.

— Ja ci mogę zapłacić — wyszeptał Harry. — Nie będziesz musiał nigdzie wychodzić. Mogę ci zapłacić więcej, niż oni, jeśli będziesz... ze mną, nie z nimi.

Ron stał przed drzwiami spięty i odwrócony tyłem do Harry'ego.

— Za czas ze mną, a nie tam, zapłacę ci twoją miesięczną stawkę. Proszę, Ron — błagał dalej Harry, podchodząc powoli do przyjaciela. Kiedy był już blisko, oparł czoło o jego spięte łopatki.

— Jakie byłyby moje obowiązki? — zapytał cicho Ron, a Harry ucieszył się, że w ogóle to rozważa.

— Po prostu bycie przy mnie i... to, co wczoraj z tamtym...

— Chcesz mnie dotykać? — wyszeptał Ron, opierając rękę o drzwi. — Chcesz mnie całować?

Harry odsunął się od niego trochę, ale wydusił z siebie ciche:

— Tak.

— Sześć godzin. Tyle byłbym w pracy.

Harry skrzętnie korzystał z każdej minuty tych sześciu godzin. Znał już budowę ciała Rona dotykiem i smak jego skóry oraz ust. Paląca potrzeba w jego lędźwiach była czasami zbyt... paląca, więc musiał się nią zająć w łazience. Kilka razy.

Pod koniec szóstej godziny po raz ostatni całował się z Ronem i westchnął niemal z rozpaczy, kiedy Weasley odsunął się ze słowami:

— Czas minął.

Harry'emu zbierało się na płacz. Szybko wstał, siąknął nosem i miał zamiar wyjść, ale silne ręce złapały go w pasie i pociągnęły na kolana Rona.

— Teraz możemy przejść do konkretów — szepnął mu w ucho rudzielec. Miał w ręku różdżkę i niewerbalnie pozbawił ich obu ubrań.

Harry bardzo szybko odzyskał rezon i radość, kiedy Ron nie chciał od niego żadnej zapłaty oprócz tej w naturze. I, oczywiście, gdy obiecał znaleźć sobie inną pracę.


	17. Piąta po południu

— Harry, zauważyłem nagłówek czegoś, co wygląda na ciekawy artykuł w _Żonglerze_! — krzyknął podekscytowany Ron, wracając z pracy o piątej, w sam raz na herbatę, którą mu podał przyjaciel. Zaczął czytać na głos.

_Jak powszechnie wiadomo, Merlin był i jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem wszech czasów. Gdyby nie jego mentorstwo nad Arthurem, to ani nie poznalibyśmy jego historii, ani magiczna Wielka Brytania nie rozwinęłaby się tak zjawiskowo na tle innych państw, nie tylko Europy. Prowadził młodego Króla dzięki swojemu wieloletniemu doświadczeniu i naukom do świetności._

_ALE CZY TAK BYŁO NAPRAWDĘ?_

_Jak pokazują nasze najnowsze odkrycia, Merlin wcale nie był tym, za kim go uważamy. Wielu wyobraża go sobie w wersji podobnej do Dumbledore'a, jednak jak się okazuje, Merlin nie był kimś, kto mógłby aż tak onieśmielać swoim wiekiem młodego króla. Dlaczego? Ponieważ był niemal jego rówieśnikiem!_

_Jak donosi nam pracownica Biblioteki Brytyjskiej: „Najważniejsze i najbardziej wiarygodne pisma o Merlinie były nie do odczytania w kwestii jego wieku i wiele było domysłów co do tego, jak powinien wyglądać". Stąd wiemy, że całe spojrzenie na postać legendarnego czarownika może ulec zmianie, jeśli tylko najnowsze odkrycia zostaną zaaprobowane, co powinno być jedynie formalnością._

_Jednakże, co dokładnie nowego odkryto?_

_Merlin nie tylko nie był nauczycielem Arthura — był jego sługą. Jednakże pozycja ta nie sprawiała, że był uniżony i poddany; wręcz przeciwnie, jako jednemu z nielicznych (naprawdę nielicznych) uchodziło mu płazem pyskowanie i wyzywanie Arthura. Ale był mimo tego — a może właśnie przez to — jego oddanym przyjacielem i powiernikiem. Inni w Camelocie, pomimo podobnie luźnych stosunków z młodym królem, nie znali go tak dobrze, jak Merlin._

— O, widzisz Harry? Jak my! — skomentował Ron, upijając herbatę, bo mu w ustach zaschło. — Nikt inny nie zna cię tak dobrze jak ja!

— Porównujesz się do Merlina?

— Cicho, Harry.

_Najbardziej intrygującym aspektem relacji Arthura i Merlina nie jest jednak ich przyjaźń i wzajemne oddanie, chociaż niewątpliwym jest, że te dwie rzeczy doprowadziły do powstania omawianego aspektu. _

_Miłość._

_Owszem, drodzy czytelnicy, wieść niesie, że Król Arthur i największy czarodziej wszech czasów byli połączeni nie tylko więziami przyjaźni, ale i miłości._

Ron przestał czytać i wypił resztę herbaty jednym haustem. Harry zabrał mu gazetę i odłożył na bok, siadając na kolana Weasleya z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Miałeś rację, Ron, zupełnie jak my.

A potem go pocałował.

* * *

Proszę o wyrozumiałość — widziałam dopiero pierwszy sezon „Przygód Merlina". D: **Cif**, ponieważ Twój nick jest absurdalny, nadal mówię na Ciebie tutaj **Cif**, nieco zmieniłam fabułę odcinka. ;D


	18. Szósta wieczór

— Słuchaj, Zabini, jeśli nie masz nic do powiedzenia to naprawdę nie wiem, po coś w ogóle mnie tu mpmf!

Ron nie mógł już nic więcej powiedzieć, bo Ślizgon odrzucił swoją wahającą się postawę i z determinacją chwycił go za szatę, przysunął się i pocałował.

Prosto w usta.

Stojąc we framudze drzwi do Wielkiej Sali.

Podczas początku kolacji, tuż przed szóstą.

— Ron, już jeste...

Harry'emu Potterowi ześlizgnęła się noga z ostatnich dwóch stopni schodów, ale nie spadł, za to zobaczył czerwień przed oczami.

— Wypierdalaj, Zabini! — syknął dość głośno, odsuwając Ślizgona od Rona. Pchnął go na ścianę i przystawił przedramię do gardła. — Ron jest _mój_ — wywarczał i odsunął się, zanim Snape czy McGonagall podeszli.

— Panie Potter, panie Zabini, panie Weasley, szlaban — powiedziała nauczycielka Transmutacji.

Sądząc po ogromnym szoku na twarzy Rona, szlaban zapowiadał się ciekawie.


	19. Siódma wieczór

To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy naprawdę nie cierpiałeś Harry'ego.

Po przyjściu z pracy i odświeżeniu się, Harry wcześnie, bo już o siódmej, wybył z domu zastrzegając, że może nie wrócić na noc. I do tego mrugnął. Co dla ciebie oznaczało „uśmiechnij się szeroko i pokaż mu swoje wsparcie, żeby nie poznał, że sam masz na niego ochotę".

Po dwóch godzinach sam wyszedłeś, a po kolejnej godzinie kręcenia się w Dziurawym Kotle na krześle westchnąłeś z rezygnacją i stwierdziłeś, że skoro masz dom dla siebie, to możesz kogoś przyprowadzić. Więc aportowałeś się do klubu dla gejów.

Od razu dałeś susa w boczny boks, obok całującej się pary, która nie miała nic przeciwko, bo nawet cię nie zauważyli. Rozglądałeś się, aby znaleźć kogoś, z kim mógłbyś spróbować, kiedy prawie zjechałeś pod stolik. Tuż obok przeszedł Harry, patrząc gdzieś w bok, więc cię nie zauważył. Zaraz jednak dowiedziałeś się, na kogo patrzył, kiedy podszedł do wysokiego rudzielca. Zmarszczyłeś brwi i byłeś nieco pijany po wizycie w Kotle. Zerknąłeś na parę obok i to pomogło ci podjąć decyzję.

Jesteś odważny, więc najpierw poleciałeś do DJ'a. A co. Potem wróciłeś na parkiet i wiedziałeś dokładny moment, kiedy Harry cię zobaczył, bo zatrzymał się z rudzielcem i wgapił na ciebie.

Posłałeś mu uśmiech i wzruszyłeś ramionami, kiedy cały klub wybuchnął okrzykami na pierwsze dźwięki portugalskiej piosenki*. A potem zatańczyłeś ten absurdalny taniec, wskazując na Harry'ego.

Opadła mu szczęka, a jakże. Pewnie dlatego, że nie wiedział, że tak umiesz.

Rudzielec od razu poszedł w zapomnienie, kiedy Harry podbiegł do ciebie i rzucił ci się w ramiona.

Nie zostaliście długo w klubie.

* * *

*znacie, prawda? Michel Teló **—** Ai Se Eu Te Pego (Assim você me mata)


	20. Ósma wieczór

Ron wycałowywał ścieżkę wzdłuż żuchwy Harry'ego, leżąc na nim i trzymając ręce na jego biodrach. Harry uśmiechał się ze zmrużonymi oczami i odchylił głowę, dając Ronowi lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi. Dostęp został skrzętnie wykorzystany i już po chwili Harry czuł ugryzienia i pocałunki koło swojego jabłka Adama. Rozszerzył nogi i Ron z tego dostępu również skorzystał, układając się pomiędzy nimi.

Jedną nogę Harry założył na jego biodro, przyciągając ich bliżej siebie. Ron zaśmiał się cicho i przesunął dłonie w górę, podciągając koszulkę Harry'ego, aby móc dotknąć jego skóry. Harry uśmiechnął się i uniósł swoje ramiona za głowę, łapiąc nimi wezgłowie łóżka. Przymknął do końca oczy i zdał się na dłonie i usta Rona wiedząc, że ten lubi odkrywać jego ciało ciągle od nowa, chociaż pewnie mógłby je ulepić z gliny na ślepo.

Ron podsunął mu koszulkę za głowę, ale nie przez ramiona. Harry podciągnął się nieco wyżej na łóżku i zerknął na zegar **—** dopiero ósma. Mają masę czasu do spożytkowania przed wieczornym dyżurem. Drgnął lekko, kiedy poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim sutku, a potem dość mocne ugryzienie. Zacisnął nogę na biodrze Rona, za co otrzymał od niego cichy pomruk zadowolenia. Leniwie objął go też drugą nogą, przeciągając stopę po jego łydce, podciągając palcami nogawkę spodni Rona.

Jedna z dłoni Rona, ta nie zajęta jego sutkiem, zsunęła się po jego boku na pośladek, na którym zacisnęła się; ponownie z siłą, bez finezji. Biodra Harry'ego drgnęły, zacisnął uda i palce u stóp i otworzył usta, aby przez nie oddychać. Ron podciągnął rękę wyżej i wsunął ją pod luźne spodnie Harry'ego, ponownie skupiając się na pośladku. Harry by jęknął, gdyby nie to, że został rozproszony wlatującym do pokoju patronusem.

**—** Aurorzy Weasley i Potter proszeni natychmiast do stawienia się w kwaterze głównej. Podejrzani zmieniają położenie. Będziemy ich śledzić.

Harry westchnął i wypuścił powietrze, sfrustrowany. Ron oparł czoło o jego obojczyk i jęknął zawiedziony.


	21. Dziewiąta wieczór

**—** Jak się czujesz?

**—** Dobrze. Nic mnie nie boli **—** odpowiedział Harry i pokręcił głową, aż mu coś strzyknęło w karku. Ron skrzywił się na ten dźwięk i wywrócił oczami.

**—** Zawsze tak mówisz, a potem przez parę dni stękasz i jęczysz.

**—** Taka praca, co ja poradzę.

Ron westchnął. Wiedział, że nic nie przemówi Harry'emu do rozsądku.

Potter kończył pakowanie swojej torby, czy też przepakowywanie ją na następną misję. Ledwo co wrócił z pierwszej z raną w ramieniu, kochał się z Ronem i szykował się na następną misję. W środku nocy. No, była dopiero dziewiąta, ale Ronowi i tak się to baaardzo nie podobało.

**—** Naprawdę musisz wyjeżdżać? Dopiero co przyjechałeś **—** narzekał. Był jeszcze nagi i wiedział, że Harry tak łatwo mu nie odmówi, jeśli rozegra to dobrze. Podszedł bliżej i wsunął się pomiędzy Harry'ego, a stół, na którym miał torbę. **—** Zostań.

Harry trzymał w ręku świeżą koszulę, ale stracił nią zainteresowanie, patrząc na ciało Rona noszące jeszcze ślady ich wcześniejszych aktywności; podrapana pierś i brzuch, malinki na szyi...

**—** Jeśli zostaniesz, będziemy mieli więcej czasu dla siebie **—** kusił dalej Ron, kładąc dłoń na kark Harry'ego, a potem wsuwając ją w jego włosy. **—** Będziemy mogli robić, co tylko nam się podoba. **—** Przysunął głowę i ugryzł Harry'ego w bok szyi.

**—** Ron, ale to moja praca **—** protestował jeszcze Harry, chociaż z jakby mniejszym przekonaniem. Koszule wypadły mu z rąk, kiedy położył je na biodrach Rona.

**—** Powiesz, że rana w ręce nie daje ci spokoju i ogranicza twoje ruchy **—** zaproponował Ron, swoją wolną ręką łapiąc pośladek Harry'ego.

Po chwili ciszy i bezruchu ze strony Harry'ego Ron wiedział, że mu się udało. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował Harry'ego, aportując ich do sypialni.


	22. Dziesiąta wieczór

Dwudziesta druga. Pora na plan. Harry miał wiele chęci. I wiele energii, więc było bardzo możliwe, że chęci zawiodą go do celu. A celem było, w końcu, przejęcie inicjatywy w łóżku.

Jednak Harry był za mały, za chudy i zdecydowanie zbyt mocno reagował na dotyk rąk Rona, żeby móc go przemóc. Na dodatek Weasley przejrzał jego zamiar i nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy Harry znowu mu się poddał.

**—** Jutro, Harry, możesz próbować ponownie **—** wyszeptał mu Ron do ucha, śmiejąc się lekko i poruszając biodrami w sposób, przez który Harry nie reagował na nic innego.


	23. Jedenasta wieczór

Wojna pochłania ofiary.

Wojna pozostawia znaki.

Wojna sprowadza nieszczęścia.

Czas po wojnie nigdy nie jest łatwym do przebycia samemu.

We dwójkę, z ukochaną osobą jest trochę lepiej.

* * *

Nigdy nie kochali się przy świetle. Ani pierwszy, ani drugi nie czuli się pewnie z tym, co z nich zostało po wojnie. Żaden nie chciał, aby ten drugi w końcu zauważył niedoskonałości swojego kochanka i odwrócił się, odszedł.

Harry miał blizny; na twarzy, na rękach, na piersi, na szyi, na plecach. Jedna z tych blizn przechodziła wzdłuż prawej skroni, przez nos i usta, do podbródka. Był ślepy na jedno oko, lewe, gdzie przechodziła inna blizna.

Ron nie miał nóg; z powodu czarnomagicznego zaklęcia potrzeba ich amputacji powyżej kolana była konieczna.

Kiedy się kochają, na dworze jest ciemno, ale w ich sypialni jeszcze bardziej. Jest godzina do północy. Ron leży na plecach, patrząc na Harry'ego unoszącego się i opuszczającego na jego penisie. Trzyma jego biodra, przesuwa rękoma po jego udach, bo nigdzie indziej Harry nie chce być dotykany. Nie chce, aby Ron wyczuł jego blizny, a na nogach prawie ich nie ma. Ron nie chce, żeby Harry kiedykolwiek się obrócił podczas seksu, bo nie chce, żeby nie zobaczył jego nóg.

Tak jest najlepiej; mogą udawać, póki w końcu nie wybuchną. Póki w końcu nie zostaną zmuszeni do spojrzenia prawdzie w oczy i porozmawiania o tym. Na razie im tego nie potrzeba, na razie chcą tylko wyzwolenia. Wyzwolenia ze wspomnień, z bólu, ze smutku.

Z samotności.


	24. Północ

Harry odliczał już minuty. Wszystko było przygotowane na urodziny Rona, teraz one same musiały nadejść. Jeszcze chwila do północy i wszystko będzie jasne...

Odsunął zasłonę przy łóżku przyjaciela i usiadł mu w nogach, przesuwając nieco inne prezenty, aby zrobić sobie miejsce. Wraz z wybiciem północy odetchnął i uśmiechnął się do siebie, zaczynając budzić Rona. Przesunął po jego udzie ręką, pochylając się tak, aby zamajaczyć nad nim.

— Ron? Ro–on, obudź się.

Weasley mruknął coś, burknął i obrócił się na plecy. Harry powoli ściągnął z niego przykrycie i usiadł przy jego biodrze, głaszcząc go po ramieniu. Po chwili dotyk widać przebił się przez świadomość śpiącego, bo ten drgnął i rozejrzał się.

— Co...? Harry?

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Ron — wyszeptał Harry i pochylił się, aby pocałować przyjaciela.

Pocałunek trwał krótko, bo zaskoczony Weasley odsunął się i niemal spadł z łóżka.

— Co ty robisz?

— Chyba wiadomo, prawda? — odpowiedział hardo Harry, klękając na materacu. Ron zakrztusił się śliną, kiedy zobaczył, że przyjaciel nie ma na sobie nic. Czy też nic, co go zakrywa; bo wstążka na penisie raczej go uwydatniała, a nie zakrywała.

— Harry?

— Kocham cię, Ron.

Ron wziął głęboki oddech, a potem wypuścił go z drżeniem.

— Serio?

— Serio–serio.

— Nie mogłeś tego powiedzieć... normalnie?

Harry zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok.

— Nie wiedziałem, jak.

Ron zaśmiał się i wstrząsnął głową, żeby przestać się gapić na miejsce owinięte wstążką z kokardką.

— Doceniam to, Harry, naprawdę, ale mam nadzieję, że dałeś mi w prezencie też coś innego, bo tego prezentu... na razie nie zamierzam rozpakowywać. To za dużo tak od razu, za szybko.

Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę z kamienną twarzą.

— Mam nie ściągać kokardki?

Ron znowu zachłysnął się śliną.

— Po prostu... ściągnij ją, ściągnij. Ale zrobimy to powoli, dobrze?

— Ale co? — pytał Harry, bo nie rozumiał, o czym przyjaciel mówi.

Ron zamknął oczy i westchnął.

— Związek.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i skoczył na Rona, przytulając go.


End file.
